Winter
by NatyGaitan
Summary: El invierno es la estación del año más fría de todas, pero para ella el frío instalado en su corazón y en su hogar es constante. ¡Cómo debe de ser frío el invierno para aquellos que no tienen cálidos recuerdos! — OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**WINTER**

**.**

**.**

~Beginning with a smile ~

.

.

Siempre he pensado que a los problemas hay que enfrentarlos con una sonrisa, sin importar qué tan destrozado estés por dentro y que tan desordenada esté tu mente. Aunque déjame decirte que todos tenemos un límite, y temía estar llegando a este.

—¡Mikoto! —escuché a mi padre gritar desde mi habitación, seguramente acababa de llegar ebrio, no me sorprendió. Respiré profundo y le subí volumen a la música. Los auriculares sonaban fuertemente en mis oídos, aislándome de los gritos y del dolor de mi dulce hogar. La sinfonía me relajaba y las letras me transportaban a otro lugar.

Me dejé llevar mientras terminaba mis tareas cuando un fuerte jalón de cabello me trajo de golpe a la realidad. Sofoqué un grito y los auriculares fueron arrebatados con furia de mis oídos haciendo un ruido sordo al caer sobre mi escritorio.

— Sabes cómo odio que no me escuches cuando te hablo —me dijo con su aliento a alcohol rozando mi oreja.

—L-Lo siento. —tartamudeé al borde de las lágrimas. — L-Lo había o-olvidado.

—Que no vuelva a pasar —soltó mi cabello violentamente. — ¿Y tu madre?

—N-No, no ha...

—¡Responde de un solo! —me gritó a la cara. Odiaba verlo ebrio, y odiaba sentir miedo de mi propio padre. Sentía cada palabra suya hiriendo mi interior, desgarrándome lentamente.

—No ha regresado de trabajar.

Él me observó de pies a cabeza, evaluándome, como decidiendo si me creía o no, como si le estuviera ocultando algo. Él no confiaba en mí, no más desde aquel invierno. Su mirada me hizo sentir desnuda, desarmada, vulnerable. Antes de irse me dirigió una mirada despectiva y yo quedé con mis sollozos en mi habitación.

Me desperté en la madrugada, siempre por lo mismo. Gritos, llanto, sollozos. _¿Cuándo acabará?_ Me preguntaba constantemente. Tomé la almohada y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza, como cada noche.

Amaneció y al dirigirme al baño me observé en el espejo. Mi lacio cabello azul-negro lucía despeinado, mi piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, unas ojeras adornaban mis perlados ojos. Y me entristeció ver a una Hinata miserable.

Al llegar a la Preparatoria, tuve que evadir las preguntas de mi mejor amiga. Sé que no es sano guardarme todo para mí, pero ya estaba harta de que siempre fuera lo mismo. Ya ni valía la pena hablarlo.

—Bueno, tal vez logro animarte con esta noticia que te tengo —me dijo al darse por vencida. Tenten me tomó por los hombros y yo la miré con curiosidad.

—¿Qué noticia? —después de pensarlo negó con la cabeza y me soltó para seguir caminando.

—¡Tenten! —chillé detrás de ella. Ella solo se rio.

No dejé de pedirle a Tenten que me dijera la noticia que repentinamente había decidido no decirme hasta que llegamos al salón y la vi. Bien hubiera comenzado un incendio a mi alrededor y yo no me hubiera percatado. Tenten me miró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, y yo la miré diciendo _"¿Es en serio?"_ con mis ojos y ella solo asintió.

—¡Hinata! —gritó ella antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. Y antes, de siquiera poder pronunciar su nombre, la tenía encima asfixiándome en un abrazo.

—S-Sakura...

—Yo también te extrañé —me interrumpió dramáticamente.

—Sakura...

—Ay, pero mírate qué linda estás. —Dijo apretándome más.

—Basta, Sakura, la estás ahogando. —llegó Tenten a mi rescate. No puedo mentir, me sentí enormemente feliz de que mi amiga de la infancia comenzara a estudiar en la misma preparatoria que yo.

—Sí, te extrañé —le digo con sinceridad después de que aflojar el abrazo. Aunque Tenten sea mi mejor amiga, mi amistad con ella es diferente.

—¿Ves? Fue mejor no habértelo dicho, además, seguro y no me creías —me recriminó Tenten.

—No puedo creerlo, mis mejores amigas...

—¡Oh, venga! - se abanicó con las manos el rostro —Me harás llorar.

—Sakura tiene razón, mira que nunca se le quitó lo sentimental.

—Al menos yo sí tengo sentimientos —le sacó la lengua a lo más infantil posible.

—Y lo niñona —Agregó Tenten con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡Te pasaste Inuzuka!

Y antes de que se le lanzara encima no puede evitar reírme vivamente. La confusión pasó por sus ojos para luego sonreír y unirse a mí. No podía recordar la última vez en que mi estomago había dolido por reír. No podía recordar la última vez que me había sentido realmente feliz, aunque sea por un segundo.

Limpié una lágrima de mi mejilla, que por primera vez no era de dolor, y lo vi. Ahí, sentado junto a un joven de cabello azabache. Mirándome con una sonrisa ladina. Sentí arder mi rostro. Sakura al percatarse me sonrió y entrelazó su brazo con el mío sorprendiéndome.

No sé en qué momento hiperventilé más, si fue cuando reparé en que Sakura nos llevaba a su dirección o cuando me sonrió y besó mi mano.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó y yo me sonrojé completamente. Todo en él irradiaba alegría, ¡hasta podía jurar que sus ojos me sonríen!

—Y él es Sasuke, mi novio —Sakura presentó al chico que vi junto a Naruto, y le reconocí.

—T-Te conozco. —los cuatro pares de ojos me miraron e inmediatamente me arrepentí y avergoncé de haber dicho eso.

—¿Ah sí? —me respondió sin mucho interés.

—B-Bueno... Creo haberte visto en alguna reunión de mi... Padre.

Sentí una punzada de dolor cruzar fugazmente por mi pecho. Naruto enmarcó una ceja, Tenten me miró con simpatía. Entré por un momento en pánico así que sonreí.

—Hyuga, la empresa Hyuga. Mi padre la dirige.

—Ah, sí. Los recuerdo, tenían una asociación con mi familia hace cuatro años, pero ya no más.

—¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto. Tenten me dirigió una mirada nerviosa. Gracias a Dios llegó el profesor y no se tocó más el tema.

El tema de la Empresa Hyuga era delicado, a partir de ese invierno comenzó a dar más pérdidas que ganancias y así fue perdiendo socios tras socios. La estabilidad emocional de papá fue destruyendo el imperio que toda la familia había formado con el pasar de los años. Mi padre había dado mucho de qué hablar y yo evitaba que las personas supieran de donde yo provenía.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo fue porque no lo sentí, pero cuando menos me di cuenta nos hicimos los cinco muy buenos amigos. Naruto era todo un amor, alegría, confianza, valentía... Me sentía tan apegada a él hasta el punto de admirarlo tanto y ser capaz de sonreír más verídicamente. Al lado de Naruto sentía que mis sonrisas eran más sinceras.

.

_~It comes to love~_

_._

—Mamá —Ella me miró de soslayo, y esperó a que prosiguiera —los chicos han hecho una salida este fin de semana a la playa... Y me preguntaba si me dabas autorización.

Esperé una respuesta por lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo. Mi madre, muy parecida a mí, su lacio cabello azul-negro iba amarrado en una trenza que caía por toda su espalda. Ella solía ser una mujer alegre y amable, sin embargo, esa mujer y madre murió hace años. Como me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo por ella.

Dejó los utensilios de cocina y se lavó las manos. Me encaró y noté que su labio estaba roto. Apreté los labios para evitar que mis pensamientos salieran de mi boca y echaran todo a perder. Ella carraspeó al reparar en mi expresión.

—Sabes que debes pedirle permiso a tu padre —me dijo secamente.

—No me lo dará... - musité desviando la mirada.

—Inténtalo, tal vez te lo dé —me respondió tratando de sonreír, pero más bien le salió una mueca. Me pregunté con tristeza cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió de verdad.

Me decidí a esperar que papá regresara de trabajar. Empecé a sentir nervios, ¿con qué humor vendría hoy?, sin embargo, pensé en Naruto, como se vería su cabello moviéndose por la suave brisa, su piel a la exposición del sol, sus ojos brillantes, podría compararlos con el color del azul. Y eso me bastó para tomar el valor de enfrentar a mi padre luego de la cena.

Al inicio se vio sorprendido dado que yo nunca había pedido permiso para ir a lugares con amigos que no sean una cafetería o al centro comercial. Gracias al cielo me concedió su permiso y sin perder tiempo subí a mi habitación y le escribí a Naruto. Al minuto mi celular sonó con un mensaje.

_"¡Perfecto, Hinata! No puedo esperar a que sea sábado. La pasaremos muy bien, de veras. Buenas noches, que descanses "_

Y con la calidez que dejó ese mensaje en mi pecho, caí profundamente dormida. Esa noche no me despertaron los gritos.

Llegó el sábado, me encontraba en la cocina preparando unas botanas para el viaje. Cocinar es uno de mis entretenimientos, además de tejer. Metí todo en una cesta incluyendo una botella de jugo que, sin fijarme, manchó mi blanca camisa. Miré la hora y subí a cambiarme la camisa. Opté por una azul, ya que cualquiera combinaría con mi short jeans y mis converse.

Tomé mi mochila antes de salir para estar lista cuando pasen por mí, me miré por última vez en el espejo y sonreí satisfecha por mi apariencia.

Al cerrar la puerta escuché un golpe sordo en la habitación de mis padres. Años de experiencia me alertaban a que era mejor irme de ahí lo antes posible.

Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras escuché a mamá bajándolas y a papá detrás de ella gritando su nombre. Me apresuré a la cocina para salir de su campo de guerra. Sin embargo, acabé escuchando cada palabra.

—¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, mujer!

—Cállate —siseó mamá, seguramente apretando los dientes para no gritarle.

—Estás loca.

—¿Piensas que soy tonta? Has estado durmiendo con otra mujer, el pintalabios en tu camisa te delata. — me congelé en el acto, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sólo esto faltaba para acabar con la familia.

Una infidelidad.

Esperaba que papá lo negara y saliera con excusas, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

—Las cosas están mal. —admitió sin culpa en su voz —Ella me dio consuelo. Algo que tú no podías darme. Necesitaba alejarme de esta casa, de ti y de ella... Hinata.

Escuché que mamá sofocaba un sollozo, al igual que yo.

—Es tu hija también —le respondió de con un hilo de voz.

—No puedo mirarla sin sentir repulsión hacia ella. Y tú tampoco. — pude palpar el rencor con que su voz salía de su garganta.

Entonces, decidí que no quería escuchar más. Tomé la canasta y me dispuse a salir de la casa. Aunque eso significará tener que pasar por donde están ellos para salir ya que discutían justo en el recibidor.

—Hinata... —Dijo mi madre al verme. Me armé de valor y me detuve a pasos de la puerta. Sin voltear a verlos.

—P-Perdón... Nunca quise que eso pasara. —escuché a papá bufar.

-Hinata... – escuché la tenue voz de mamá opacada por la amarga risa de papá.

—Todo fue tu culpa, ¡Tú la mataste!

Ahí está. Jamás lo había dicho, pero yo sabía que creía eso. No obstante, escucharlo pronunciar cada palabra con dolor y odio perforaba mi corazón. Las lágrimas salieron sin piedad de mis ojos. Mamá sollozó

—¿Tú también lo crees, mamá? —le pregunté mirándola de soslayo con el corazón latiendo en mi garganta.

Ella solo se echó a llorar.

Eso me destrozó. Sin darles la cara tomé el pomo de la puerta y salí con el corazón hecho pedazos por mis propios padres, con un nudo en la garganta, con dolor en el pecho, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas y con la vida desgarrada.

Caminé por la acera y sin evitar llorar, me dejé caer. Con mucha torpeza saqué mi celular y llamé a la única persona que deseaba ver.

—_Hey, Hinata, justo estaba pensando en... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás... Estás llorando?_

_—_Y-yo... No puedo, te necesito. —sollocé

—_¿Dónde estás? Voy en seguida._

Abracé mis rodillas y lloré, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero de repente sentí unos brazos rodearme y acunarme.

—¿Qué te han hecho, Hinata? —me preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Me aferré a su camisa sin piedad y saqué con gritos y sollozos todo mi dolor. Por momentos me quedaba sin aire, por momentos sentía que me desvanecía o me quebraba de tanto dolor. No podía evitar sentir vergüenza al pensar en lo patética que me debía de ver. Sin embargo, ya muy poco me importaba.

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y luego todo se volvió negro. Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dolor de garganta y los ojos irritados. A pesar de que mis párpados pesaban, los obligué a abrirse y vi a Naruto sentado a un metro de mí. Entonces reparé en que estoy en una cama, seguramente su habitación.

—Hinata —se acercó y tomó mi mano —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Agua... —musité con voz ronca.

—Claro —me respondió y salió como un rayo de la habitación.

Recordé de golpe los sucesos que me llevaron a su habitación y no pude evitar gemir de dolor y acurrucarme deseando desaparecer.

Naruto regresó y bebí a pequeños sorbos el agua.

—¿Mejor? —yo asentí. —Me alegro. Me preocupante mucho cuando te desmayaste, pensé que lo mejor era traerte a mi habitación. Hablé con los chicos y les dije que enfermaste, insistí en que se fueran sin nosotros.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Él me miraba con preocupación, y por Dios, te prometo que solo con ver esos profundo ojos azules sentía que mi miserable vida valía la pena.

—Mis padres me odian... —musité quebrándome en cada palabra.

—¿Cómo te van a odiar? —me dijo dulcemente. Cogió un mechón de mi cabello y agregó. —Eres la chica más dulce y hermosa que he conocido.

—Ellos lo hacen, me lo acaban de decir —tomé su mano y la apreté. El me miró con escepticismo —Y-Yo... Soy la culpable de la muerte de mi hermana —solté de golpe, quedándome las entrañas. —Dejé que muriera, y-yo no pude... N-No sabía...

Me abrazó y lloro. Se recostó conmigo en la cama y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me hizo sentir protegida. Acarició mi cabello y poco a poco el llanto se fue extinguiendo. Permanecimos un momento en silencio hasta que decidí terminarlo.

-Yo tenía 7 años entonces, mi hermana, Hanabi, sólo 4. Yo era su ejemplo a seguir y yo la adoraba inmensamente —mi voz era apenas un susurro, me preguntaba si Naruto me escuchaba, dado que dejó de acariciarme supuse que sí.

Fue un invierno, fuimos a una cabaña de la familia al este de la ciudad. Es un lugar precioso en primavera, al igual que en invierno. La cabaña está rodeada de árboles y hay un lago. En esa época el lago permanece congelado así que yo aprovechaba para hacer patinaje.

Ese día era normal, papá cargaba a Hanabi en los hombros y yo ayudaba a mamá a preparar una caliente merienda. Podía escuchar la risa de Hanabi mezclada con la de papá, era hermoso. Éramos una familia feliz. Esa misma tarde quise practicar patinaje así que salí y fui al lago. Te juro que no sabía que ella me había seguido, te lo juro... Y fue hasta que ella gritó que me di cuenta de su presencia. Estaba parada con sus zapatos normales sobre una zona frágil de hielo que yo había evitado. No era la primera vez que yo patinaba ahí así que sabía muy bien donde debía de deslizarme, pero ella qué iba a saber en el peligro que se había metido.

_—Hinata nee-chan. —me dijo al borde de las lágrimas._

_—Hanabi... —Sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho. El pánico creció tanto como cuando le echas gasolina al fuego._

_—Hinata nee-chan —repitió sollozando - se quiebra._

_—No te muevas —le dije tratando de calmarla —¡Mamá, papá! —grité. No me escucharon. No sabía qué hacer. Me acerqué lo más que pude, sin embargo, eso empeoró todo. Todo pasó tan rápido. Un grito de ella fue lo último que escuché de sus labios._

_—¡Hanabi! - grité horrorizada. —¡HANABI!_

_Mamá se asomó seguido de papá. Les grité y se acercaron alarmados._

_—¡Hinata!, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Hanabi? —me preguntó ella._

_—El hielo... Hanabi... Se cayó. —papá se metió y al poco tiempo salió con Hanabi en brazos. Ella no respiraba. Le dieron RCP pero nada funcionó. Mamá cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve llorando, papá abrazaba su pequeño cuerpo y lloraba. Yo quedé en shock, no acababa de entender que mi hermanita no volvería a abrir sus preciosos ojos llenos de diversión y alegría._

_La policía llegó. Papá seguía teniendo su cuerpo, me acerqué y tomé su helada mano. Mi padre me apartó de un empujón._

_—¡Tenías que cuidarla! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla entrar al lago? ¿Eres idiota o qué? —papá gritaba. Yo lloraba, también sufría, pero parecía que ellos no lo notaban._

_—¡Mi bebé, mi niña! —se lamentaba mamá. —¡No, no se la lleven! —Sollozaba cuando tuvieron que levantar y llevarse el cuerpo helado de ella. Luego reparó en mí. —¿En qué pensabas? —me tomó de los hombros —¿Por qué saliste sin mi permiso? —me recriminó completamente histérica._

_—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... -—repetía una y otra vez con las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos._

_—Mi bebé... —se lamentaba una y otra vez._

_Los siguientes días fueron peores y cada vez peor. Papá no me habló por meses, Hanabi era la niña de sus ojos, tan parecida a él con su fuerte carácter y su cabello castaño. Mamá era distante, cayó en depresión y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Yo quede olvidada por mucho tiempo. Yo presencié el accidente más nadie se preocupó por mí. Tiempo después la consejera del colegio me obligó a ir al psicólogo del colegio. No obstante, nada mejoró. Mi familia estaba irremediablemente rota._

El día de hoy, por fin me lo dijeron a la cara. Trato de decirme y convencerme de que no fue mi culpa, pero... Es difícil. Ellos siempre están recordándome con su actitud que fui la culpable de la muerte de su pequeña niña. Todo es tan doloroso... Mi padre toma, se emborracha, golpea a mi mamá, y lo peor es que no se defiende porque en el fondo se culpa de habernos descuidado y haber permitido que ella muriera ahogada. Y yo he llegado a un punto en que no soporto más esto...

Siento sus brazos apretarme más fuerte. Permanecemos en silencio. Por un momento entré en pánico al pensar en que Naruto creía que yo tenía la culpa y me odiara por eso.

—¿Naruto-kun? —susurré. Me incorporé para verlo mejor y lo que vi me partió el corazón.

—Hinata... Pequeña, lamento que te pase esto a ti. —las lágrimas acariciaban sus hermosos ojos azules. Me atrajo en un profundo abrazo donde me quebré a llorar, pero por agradecimiento, porque quería a ese chico en mi vida para sobrellevar todo.

.

_~It comes to love, so beautiful, so painful~_

_._

Los días pasaron y mi casa parecía que siempre estaba en invierno, fría, oscura. Mi papá me dirigía la palabra solo si era necesario, incluso evitaba toparse conmigo en la casa. Mi mamá no me miraba a los ojos cuando me hablaba, si lo hacía; pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en su habitación.

Y yo me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Naruto y en su casa. Yo era feliz con él. Me ofreció su apoyo incondicional y me ayudaba a aliviar mi carga.

Verlo sonreír contra mis labios era una maravilla. Sus caricias parecían que borraban mis heridas. Su voz calmaba los fantasmas de mi pasado. Su presencia me reconfortaba. Cada vez que lo veía pensaba en que valía la miserable pena vivir mi pesadilla si él estaba conmigo sujetándome.

Me regresaba a la vida.

Ese tormentoso día caminaba en la Preparatoria junto a Tenten y Sakura, reíamos mientras hablábamos poniéndonos al día.

—Se los juro, agradezcan no tener un hermano mayor cono Kiba.

—Ya casi se va para la Universidad, estoy segura de que lo extrañarás —contradijo Sakura.

—¿Bromeas? Le ayudaré a hacer su equipaje. Incluso ya estoy poniendo en venta lo que no se llevará.

Sakura y yo reímos. Me despedí de ellas porque había quedado con Naruto en el parque y ansiaba verlo. Sin embargo, a último momento recordé que debía entregar un libro a la biblioteca. Me desvíe un poco del camino cuando un frío desgarrador bajó por toda mi espalda. Detuve mi caminar y mi mirada se perdió en un joven rubio que tomaba las manos de una castaña de cabello largo.

Lentamente los rodeé mientras deseaba y suplicaba en mi corazón que no fuera lo que mis ojos veían. Entonces unieron sus labios en un beso. Y vi su rostro.

Y me quebré.

Ya me imagino al destino planeando mi vida: "¿Qué tal si le damos a la pequeña Hinata una hermosa familia? ¿Y si después cuando se torne feliz y aburrido se la arrebatamos? Y para ponerle más emoción pongámosle al amor en sus narices justo cuando se esté dando por vencida. ¡Ah, eso sí! Como es dando y quitando, ¿Qué tal si hacemos que, a la pequeña tonta e ingenua, la engañe su amor? ¡Seria perfecto!"

Terriblemente perfecto.

Sentí que me desmayaría del dolor ahí mismo. Mi corazón dolía, ardía a traición. Mi mandíbula temblaba y mis ojos lloraban la escena.

No me percaté en qué momento la chica se fue, mi en qué momento Naruto me vio. Su rostro era una divina tragedia.

—Hinata... —pronunció y trató de tocarme con miedo a quebrarme. Me alejé, lo que pareció herirlo.

—Perdón. —Eso fue lo único que escuché antes de irme de ahí lo más rápido posible. No puedo con esto, pensaba mientras corría y mi pecho ardía.

Como si la vida quisiera fastidiarme más, se desató una tormenta.

Nunca es bueno que una persona con el corazón roto y una vida vacía vague. Acabé llorando sobre un puente. Vi el río furioso que se movía debajo y dije ¿Por qué no?

Lo único a lo que me aferraba para seguir adelante acababa de herirme de por vida causando un dolor irremediable. No podía seguir sin él. O al menos eso creía. Sólo el aire y la lluvia se interpongan entre mi vida y el río. Cuando estaba a punto de soltarme y dejar de vivir, grité con frustración. No pude acabar con mi vida, algo me lo impedía y hasta el día de hoy no he podido averiguar qué fue.

Llegué a casa, empapada, pasadas las diez. No había mamá preocupada ni papá furioso esperando por mi regreso. ¿A quién realmente le preocupaba?

No salí de mi habitación los próximos tres días, ni para comer. Tomaba agua del grifo de mi baño. No tenía fuerzas de seguir adelante, sin embargo, no quería quedarme estancada. Estaba metida en un dilema donde sólo existía mi cuerpo inerte sobre mi cama. Mi mente viajaba en todo y en nada.

Naruto vino a buscarme al cuarto día, conociendo lo testarudo que era, podía ser capaz de entrar por mi ventana con tal de hablar conmigo. A paso lento bajé. No vi a nadie en casa, ya no me importaba. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, tan atlético, y lleno de vida como siempre. Se sorprendió que le abriera o tal vez fue mi apariencia.

—Hinata... —al ver que no emitía palabra comenzó a hablar y a pedirme disculpas. No obstante, ya no lo escuchaba. Le cerré la puerta y me regresé a mi habitación.

_._

_~Desolation comes to my heart. I don't care anymore. Be welcome ~_

_._

A la semana decidí ir a estudiar después de las insistentes llamadas de Tenten y Sakura. Mi cabello estaba más largo y sin brillo, mi piel ya parecía enfermiza y estaba más delgada.

_Con razón me dejó por otra_ —pensé con amargura.

Traté de ponerme al día con las clases, pero me dolía ver a Naruto. Tiempo después me enteré de que la chica con la que él estaba había sido su exnovia. Si volvieron o no, yo nunca lo supe y tampoco me interesó.

Me excluí completamente, todo me molestaba. A las chicas les preocupaba, pero no sabían cómo ayudarme. Tampoco quería ayuda.

Ya era invierno, me dirigí a casa como lo hacía desde la traición, tan monótono. Entré y me sacudí la nieve de las botas. Poco a poco me iba convirtiendo en parte de la casa.

Cuando iba a subir a mi habitación alcancé a ver la puerta del estudio de papá entreabierto y me acerqué sin pensar. Así actuaba últimamente, como si estuviera programada para todo.

Al entrar vi a mi padre vistiendo con su traje de trabajo, tan elegante, con la postura tan orgullosa de los Hyuga. Y salí de ahí pensando en que incluso muertos esa mirada tan altanera no se les quitaba. Naces con ello y mueres con ello. Pasadas las seis llegó mamá con bolsas de supermercado. Yo cenaba yogur, le ayudé con las bolas.

—¿Ya vino tu padre? —me preguntó prendiendo la estufa.

—Esta en su estudio. —respondí sin inmutarme.

—Avísale que en unos minutos estará la cena.

—No puedo —ella volteó a verme con el entrecejo fruncido —está ocupado con esa soga en su cuello.

Mamá soltó la cacerola de la mano y corrió. Luego escuché gritos, después sirenas justo cuando estaba por dormirme en mi habitación. La mañana siguiente cuando bajé la policía quiso hablar conmigo, los escuché sin embargo los dejé hablando solos, no me interesaba.

Las semanas siguientes hice lo mismo, bañarme, comer, ir a estudiar, volver, comer y dormir. O hablé con nadie, mamá de repente hablaba más de la cuenta, pero siempre le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Tampoco me interesaba.

Un día, sin previo aviso, dejé de ir a estudiar y me quedé viendo los copos de nieve chocando contra mi ventana. No sentí cuando alguien entró a mi habitación, ni en qué momento comencé a forcejear.

—Suéltame —me quejé.

—¡Basta, Hinata! —me gritó Tenten. —me tomó con una fuerza increíble de los hombros y me puso frente a un espejo —¡Mírate! ¡Mírate, carajo!

Desvíe la mirada sin interés.

—Mírate... —me susurró —tu hermana murió cuando tenías siete años, tú no podías haber hecho nada para salvarla. —me revolví incómoda de su agarre —tus padres han sido una mierda contigo, tampoco tuviste la culpa. El idiota de Naruto te traicionó, ¡por supuesto tú no tuviste nada que ver en el error de ese rubio idiota!

Comencé a sentir cómo aparecía un dolor familiar muy dentro de mí. Desvíe mi mirada al espejo y me costó segundos reconocer mi propio reflejo.

—Entiendo que quieras espacio, estar sola, pero por el amor de Dios, tú padre se suicidó y tú sigues actuando como si él estuviera encerrado en su estudio. —Ojerosa, labios pálidos, pómulos sumergidos, incluso mi flequillo a un lado alcanzaba la punta de mi nariz. Muerta en vida era como me veía.

—Él... Él ni siquiera se dignó en dejar una carta... —susurré con la voz ronca y la mirada perdida.

Entonces todo el dolor sumergió de golpe. Grité y quebré el espejo. Odié mi reflejo, odié quien era, odié a mi papá por si ser capaz de matarse y yo no, odié a mi madre por ser una débil, odie a Naruto por darme alas de papel, odie a Tenten por ser tan malditamente buena amiga, odie a la vida por haberme dejado existir.

Tenten me sostenía mientras gritaba. La alejé de un empujón. Odié no sentirme merecedora de preocupación. Odié a esa Hinata y a la anterior. Tomé unas tijeras de mi mesa de noche y me encerré en el baño.

Tenten aporreaba la puerta desesperada. Al poco tiempo mamá se unió. Me suplicaba que no hiciera nada estúpido.

¿A esas alturas qué no clasifica como estúpido?

¿Cuándo comencé a preocuparle?

Quebré el espejo del baño con las tijeras y con furia corté mi cabello. Quité el pestillo de la puerta y entraron. Se quedaron atónitas viendo mi cabello en el suelo. Supongo que esperaba que fuera otra cosa.

—Hinata Hyuga ha muerto.

.

_~Ending with a smile ~_

_._

Terminé la Preparatoria en unos meses después de ese día. Mamá y yo nos fuimos a casa de Tenten, su madre y hermano nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Pusimos la casa en venta, no queríamos nada que ver con el pasado.

—¡Felicidades, chicas! —Sakura nos abrazó hasta casi botarnos. Ella seguía siendo amiga de Naruto, sin embargo, ya no se les veía mucho.

—¿Quién diría que lograrías pasar la Preparatoria, Haruno? —Se burló Tenten.

—Estoy tan emocionada porque empecemos la Universidad juntas —ignoró a Tenten. Yo me solté.

—Me voy. —dije. Sakura me miró con una perfecta confusión. Tenten sonrió débilmente.

—¿Qué? —rompió el silencio Sakura. —¿Acabamos de encontrarnos y tú te vas? Si es por Naruto, te prometo que ni siquiera tendrás que verlo, ya veremos como... —Una punzada de dolor pasó por mi pecho. Tenten colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

Sakura la miró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Tenten le sonreía. Al final la pelirrosa dejó caer los hombros cabizbaja.

—Lo siento... Es solo que... Voy a extrañarte. —terminó de decir con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos jade tristes.

—Y yo a ti. A las dos. —Las abracé y lloramos.

A lo lejos vi a Naruto observarme con una triste sonrisa. Mi corazón se encogió en dolor. Aparté la mirada. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. A la semana vendimos la empresa de papá, recibimos muy buen dinero, más de lo suficiente para comenzar de cero.

Decidimos probar en Italia. Nos íbamos en una semana, suficiente tiempo para arreglar todo. El ansiado día llegó. Me vi nuevamente en el espejo. Ya no tenía el color de piel enfermizo, era un blanco bastante pasable. Las ojeras habían disminuido bastante y lo que quedaba lo sabría con un corrector. El cabello lo llevaba corto hasta arriba de los hombros, sin flequillo. Había aumentado mi peso hasta llegar casi al normal. Vestía una camisa azul de botones floja metida en una falda de vuelo gris, medias negras y botines grises.

Me sonreí. Era diferente, y eso me gustaba. La despedida fue triste como era de esperarse.

—Cuídate de los italianos y no te emociones con la comida italiana, te llevamos en el corazón - fue el consejo de Sakura.

—No olvides escribirnos y mandarnos fotos, te tendremos siempre en mente- fueron las palabras de Tenten.

—Cuídate, Hyuga —Bueno, ese era Sasuke.

Mamá me esperaba. Me acerqué a ella para abordar el avión. Ella sonrió, fue una sonrisa genuina que me hizo sonreír de vuelta. Su cabello estaba lleno de brillo, lo llevaba recogido en una bella trenza, tenía una mejor apariencia. Esa mujer había perdido una hija y a su marido, al final reaccionó y decidió que no iba a permitirse perderme.

Fuimos víctimas de la vida, llevando cargas dolorosas, pero al final podemos encararlas, llevarlas juntas y extinguirlas. Llevará mucho tiempo, pero eso es lo que tenemos y junto a la distancia, lo lograremos.

Y con una sonrisa, le damos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva vida.


End file.
